Hour of Heaven
by low bit sound ninja
Summary: Both Sasuke AND Kabuto are angry at me. What does a guy have to do to get some around here? This isn't fair at all! I have needs too you know....Needs my right hand can't always take care of! Rated M for: Many many lulz and many many dramas and hotness.


A little moan escaped from his barely parted lips. He felt something cold and scaled slithering up his bare abdomen, then wrap its tail around his wrist, completing the binding by wrapping the rest rest of its body around a bar of the headboard on the bed he laid on. He felt another snake slithering towards his other arm, then something cold and wet against his cheek. He heard it returning to where it came from and felt a delicate hand stroking his neck. He opened his eyes and saw long black hair, piercing yellow snake eyes and pale white skin.

"Sasuke...It's been nearly a week since we last laid together...Do I bore you? Am I not good enough for you?"That was a whispered hiss that turned him on. He leaned in close. Sasuke could smell the lingering aftereffects of the vanilla shampoo he used, and the bitter smell of the potion on his breath. Sasuke shook his head. "No one...can be as good as you are...Orochimaru..." He felt Orochimaru's tongue on his bare skin, going down, down,down...

Until he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Get your clothes on and hide in my closet." he hissed, the snakes returning to him. He quickly got dressed and threw Sasuke's clothes, along with Sasuke himself into his cloest. He didn't close all the way due to his haste. Sasuske pulled his robe over his head and groped around in the half-light to find his pants.

Orochimaru grabbed a book from a shelf and pretended to be asleep when the door felt the book being carefully taken out of his hands and opened his eyes, pretending to be sleepy. "Kabuto?" he "sleepily" asked. He was answered by a delicate kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Kabuto, I'm not sure I want to tonight." Orochimaru said, propping himself up by the elbow.

"Why? It's been almost a week. I'm not good enough for you anymore?"

"You are. I'm just not up to it tonight."

"Oh." Kabuto looked disappointed. Orochimaru sighed.

"Alright, alright, let's go."

"No. If you feel ill, I'll let you rest."

"No. We're doing it now."

Kabuto slipped off his shoes and laid down beside Orochimaru. He kissed on that pale, white neck and pushed up his robe after taking off his rope belt. To Orochimaru, it felt good to have someone else do the kissing. He helped by taking it off along with the long sleeved black shirt he wore. he started to undress Kabuto and soon they were both naked.

From the closet, Sasuke tried to forget was he was seeing. What Kabuto was doing and how Orochimaru was laying there with his eyes closed bothereed him deeply. He closed his eyes and remembered all the things he did with Naruto three years prior. But Orochimaru was better. So much better. And Orochimaru...he shook his head. No. Orochimaru didn't love him. It was more than likely an act to gain his trust. Those thoughts angered him. He got up and slammed the door from inside and locked it.

He heard a choking sound and Orochimaru laughing. "That's not funny!" Kabuto angrily yelled, coughing. Sasuke opened the door to see what was going on. "What happened?" Kabuto turned to him. Two thin streams of cloudy white liquid ran from the inside of his nose and down his chin. Orochimaru was laughing too hard to breathe and soon Sasuke followed suit. Kabuto turned red and used Orochimaru's pants to blow the come out of his nose, then stormed out of the room with his clothes in hand. Orochimaru sighed and sat on his bed, still naked. "Why did you slam the door like that?" he asked.

"I realized something. I don't...no. Just no."

Sasuke stood up and turned to leave, but Orochimaru grabbed his wrist. "What did you realize?" Sasuke pulled his wrist away hard and left the room.

Orochimaru laid on his bed and sighed. Both of his bedmates were angry at him and he was still very hard. Two denials in around half a hour. A new record for sure. He raied his right hand so he could see it without getting up and sighed. "Well, you can't say no, can you?" he asked out loud.

He didn't bother waiting for an answer.


End file.
